


New York is NY, and so is NaYeon

by creepstone



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, 2yeon-freeform, F/F, Freeform, Fucking New York, New York, jeongyeon - Freeform, nayeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepstone/pseuds/creepstone
Summary: Nayeon's dream has always been set in New York - building a career, settling down. She sees herself living and probably dying in New York.Jeongyeon's dream is to always be with Nayeon. So she went to New York.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	New York is NY, and so is NaYeon

Jeongyeon was excited to go home. Ever since she met Nayeon, she has always been excited by the thought of seeing each other. Jeongyeon is sure that Nayeon, is the love of her life.

Or so she thought.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon have been living with each other for the `past 3 years now. Once they got a stable job after college, they decided to settle down and live with each other.

Everything was smooth sailing. Jeongyeon would drop Nayeon off her work in the morning, and pick her up after. They would eat dinner together- sometimes they would eat out on their favorite restaurant, but mostly, Jeongyeon would cook for Nayeon.

Their family used to oppose them living together. They would say it's too early to settle down and they should first enjoy their status apart. The girls did not listen. They were so sure they would end up together, so why wait?

Nayeon has always wanted to become big in the fashion industry. In college, she was chosen to go to New York for a month-long internship. Since then, she never stopped blabbing about it. It is her dream to go to New York, establish a career there and settle down.

While Nayeon's dream is on the other side of the world, Jeongyeon's is in Korea, sitting across her during meal time, sleeping on the same bed with her. Jeongyeon's dream is to be with Nayeon for the rest of her life.

But that doesn't mean that Jeongyeon is no good. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Jeongyeon is an actuarial scientist. She deals with numbers on every second she isn't with Nayeon. She isn't someone to wish to have a grand career in some concrete jungle on the other side of the world. She's satisfied in Korea. She's satisfied anywhere in the world as long as it's with Nayeon.

They often argue about it. Nayeon does not appreciate Jeongyeon's lack of goal. The latter argues that it isn't lack of goal if she wanted to end up with Nayeon.

Jihyo, their bestfriend and the one who set them up together, talks to Jeongyeon about it. She tries to convince Jeongyeon into having a grand dream just like Nayeon.

"People are different, Jihyo," the short-haired girl argues, "not because my dream is to be with Nayeon doesn't mean I do not have a dream."

"I have always wanted the simplest of things, you know that. When I was young, all I wanted was to be a mathematician. And now, I am. When I met Nayeon, all I wanted was for her to feel the same towards me, and now, she is. Now, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, making her happy and all."

"I always keep things simple, Jihyo. Simple and reachable. This prevents me from getting disappointed if ever I don't reach that goal."

Now that Jihyo understand Jeongyeon, she tried to talk to Nayeon about it. But Nayeon is not convinced. Her Jeongyeon has to be something more than just her girlfriend.

*

Nayeon landed a job under a well known fashion designer in Seoul. Choi Minyoung is a worldwide phenomenon who is looking for her protege in the fashion industry. Rumor has it that whoever she likes, she brings to New York for more experience. Nayeon aims that.

But Choi Minyoung is a bitch. She has been a bitch to Nayeon since her very first day. She treats Nayeon as a personal assistant rather than a colleague. She thinks Nayeon's designs are rubbish, and she has no potential.

Seoul Movie Awards was coming and Park Jimin, model turned actor, is attending. He went to Minyoung's boutique to have them dress him. Minyoung assigned him to Nayeon.

"I heard Park Jimin will win an award so you better dress him right. He has to be the most dashing out of everyone there."

One thing Nayeon learned about the actor is the he is a Casanova. Park Jimin had his way with words. Aside from his good looks, the actor is also a real flirt.

"You single?" He asked while Nayeon was measuring his hips. Nayeon just smiled.

"Come on, honey," she raised her brows on him, "what?"

"Sir, please stay still," Nayeon knelt in front of him to measure the length of her legs.

"Not even on the first date but you're already kneeling in front of me," he snickered. Nayeon's not sure if she will be offended by the naughty remark so she just laughed it off.

"Sorry but I am taken," Nayeon dismissed him.

Jimin grew fond of Nayeon. He liked how he can affect the girl. He likes seeing her blush on his naughty remark. He decided to get Minyoung's company as his official dresser so long as he will be assigned to Nayeon. And who is Choi Minyoung to decline such request.

"I can get you to New York," Jimin stunned Nayeon. They were on their _fifth_ "friendly" date, and Nayeon has shared him her dreams, including settling down in New York.

"How would you do that?"

"I am Park Jimin, I can do anything."

"Anything meaning?"

"Be with me," he proposed. Nayeon's heartbeat sped up.

"You know I have a girlfriend, and we are living together," she answered nervously.

"A lowly mathematician who does not even have a dream for herself? Do you think she can get you to New York?" Jimin closed their gap. He was waiting for Nayeon to push him off. But the push didn't come, instead, he was met by her soft lips.

Nayeon went home that day drowned with her thoughts.

*

It has been four months since Nayeon was assigned to Jimin. While they still go to work together, some of their routine was affected. There are times when Nayeon would come home late. Hoping to have dinner with her, Jeongyeon will cook just be disappointed because Nayeon has already eaten dinner.

They still love each other. They still do naughty things especially when showering together. Every doubt in Jeongyeon's body is washed away by Nayeon's kisses.

"I love you, Nayeon," she kisses her neck. She was raining kisses on every part of Nayeon's bare body.

"Love you," Nayeon moaned.

*  
Jeongyeon is leaving for a week. She told Nayeon that she will be attending a Mathematics Conference in Japan and will be gone for a week. But Jeongyeon lied.

Well, not exactly lied. The conference is just for three days. She will be gone for a week because she will arrange things. Her 5th anniversary with Nayeon is approaching. She had planned to propose.

She and the younger ones in their group have already bought the ring.

"Unnie, that is a beautiful ring," Chaeyoung exclaimed seeing the ring. It was simple yet elegant. The diamond is in it right size. It will definitely fit Nayeon's hand.

"When I first saw this, I know I had to buy it."

"She will definitely say yes!" It was Tzuyu. She rarely shows emotions but this one is an exception.

"Of course!" Dahyun added, "especially if she learned that you two are going to New York!!"

Jeongyeon smiled. The conference she is going to attend is exclusive for Mathematicians who were offered a teaching job abroad. Because of her works being published, New York University offered her a teaching position in the Statistics and Mathematics Department.

She told Nayeon not to send her off anymore. She claims that she will just miss her more. So Nayeon did not send Jeongyeon off.

Instead of going to the airport, Jeongyeon went back to her hometown.She went to meet her family. She told them about her plans on marrying Nayeon. To say that they are happy is an understatement.

The following day, she drove off to Nayeon's hometown. She met up with Nayeon's family to ask for permission. And since they have been living together already, her parents thought that it is about time they tie the knot.

"When are you planning to propose?" Nayeon's dad asked.

"A week before our anniversary, uncle," she answered. "Once I arrived from Japan, I'll be down on one knee."

But the day of her proposing never came.

Nayeon took the opportunity of Jeongyeon being away to pull out her things from their house. Every day of the week, Nayeon's pulling out her things and transfer them to Jimin's.

Her dream to be in New York clouded her judgment. She didn't think of anything else, not Jeongyeon and her future, not their relationship. All she thought is the chance to go to New York through Park Jimin.

It was the day Jeongyeon has been waiting for. She went home before Nayeon can come home from work. She was so excited. Once she has put the luggage in her room, she changes her clothes and planned to cook for her.

As she open the their closet, her heart dropped. The closet which housed her and Nayeon's clothes are half empty. Only her clothes were there. She went to their restroom and found her lonely toothbrush, sitting there alone. Their bed is also neatly made, as if no one has slept there for a week.

Her whole body was trembling. She couldn't understand what was happening. Suddenly, she felt the house has been lonely for the week she was gone. She went out to the kitchen and found the table dusty. Now she's certain, no one stayed there for the whole week. So where was Nayeon?

She was there, entering their house with Park Jimin trailing behind her. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She wasn't expecting Jeongyeon to be home.

No one said a word. They were just staring at each other. Jimin excused himself. The two girls are now left alone.

"Jeong," Nayeon was the first to break the silence. She approached Jeongyeon and tried to hold her hand, but the latter moved hers away.

"Since when?" Her voice is full of anger. She looked straight into Nayeon's eyes. "Since when have you been cheating on me?"

Nayeon could only close her eyes. And bowed her head down.

"You can't do that Nayeon! You cannot act like you were the victim here when it was you who have been sleeping around with Jimin while I was away!"

"I didn't know why I did it," her voice was small.

"Was he better than me? Were you tired of my tongue and fingers that you actually craved for a real dick?"

"Stop," Nayeon's cries grew louder. She feels guilty. Jeongyeon did not deserve this.

"Then why?" The anger has died down and now Jeongyeon just sounds exhausted. She just needed answers. Her plan to propose was no longer in the list. She just needed an answer then she will let go of Nayeon. There's no point in fighting for our love when she already gave up.

"Jimin," Nayeon started, "he can get me to New York."

Hearing New York makes Jeongyeon want to puke. All this because of fucking New York?

"What if I tell you I can bring you there?"

"He will take me there and help me build my career, not just for vacation," she explained. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes.

"What if I can take you to New York and settle down there?"

"How? You're just a mathematician?" And that was the last straw. She never thought she was this small in Nayeon's eyes.

She took a deep breath before looking into her now ex girlfriend. She wanted to laugh at how her plans turned out. By now, they were supposed to be having a 'soon to be Mrs. Yoo' sex. Instead, they are both crying, ready to let each other go.

"Just take whatever you need to take," Jeongyeon said and went to the door, "leave the keys to the guard and don't ever come back."

***

**_5 years later_ **

Everyone was waiting for the last member of their group. Tonight is Jihyo's pre wedding dinner. She will be married the morning after tomorrow so she decided to have a last dinner with her bestfriends. Everyone confirmed their attendance, including Yoo Jeongyeon who, for the last five years, stayed in New York.

Jeongyeon left the following morning after their breakup. She didn't think twice accepting the offer. Not even the possibility of seeing Nayeon in New York stopped her. She just wanted to be away.

For the first few weeks she was settling there, she put herself in isolation. She didn't talk to anyone back home until Chaeyoung's birthday. She messaged her and wished her a happy birthday. Since then, she would frequently talk to her friends. But she asked them not to tell Nayeon.

"Unnie!" Chaeyoung was up on her seat when she saw Jeongyeon. Nayeon palpitated as soon as she heard her voice.

"Chaeyeoung-ah!" She hugged her little friend using one hand. Her other hand was still inside the pocket of her coat. Nayeon couldn't believe her eyes. Jeongyeon was even prettier now. Her long brown hair makes her even more beautiful. She is glowing.

Everyone else greeted Jeongyeon. They hugged her and asked her how she's been. She took off her coat and sat on the seat in front of Nayeon. Now, she can see Jeongyeon clearly. She wanted to cry and jump on the other girl. She missed her so much. She was taken out of her reverie with screams of their friends.

"Yah!!!!" Everyone exclaimed. Nayeon then diverted her attention to what's the commotion all about. There, she saw a shining diamond on Jeongyeon's finger. Her throat dried up. Jeongyeon smiled at the reaction and showed it to them properly.

"I'm getting married!!!!"

"Wah!!!"

"When's the wedding!!!!"

"Unnie!!! Make me your maid of honor!!"

There were different reactions following the announcement, most of them happy about Jeongyeon getting married soon. But someone on the table is definitely unhappy. Especially with the question Tzuyu has thrown.

"Kyungwan must be really excited about it?"

"Of course," Sana added, "the boy has been dreaming about this since day 1."

"Who's Kyungwan again?" Nayeon asked when she finally found her voice.

"My son," Jeongyeon smiled.

If the spinning of Nayeon's world turned slower when she announced that she's getting married, learning about Kyungwan, Jeongyeon's son, made her world come to a full stop.

She had a different scenario in mind prior to attending the dinner. She thought about apologizing to Jeongyeon. She thought that Jeongyeon could possibly forgive her but she has to win her trust back. And winning her trust back and Jeongyeon herself, is Nayeon's goal towards the end of dinner.

Never in a million possible scenarios did she think that Jeongyeon will be engaged with a son.

Jeongyeon would deflect the rest of the questions thrown at her. Either this or Nayeon just stopped hearing everything since 'My son'

"Tonight's everything about Jihyo. Let her have the spotlight!" Jeongyeon groaned.

The dinner went uneventful- just them catching up on what had happened to everyone and how excited Jihyo is to the new chapter of her life.

"Since Jihyo unnie is going to be the first one to tie the knot, she should prepare guidelines for us," Chaeyoung suggested.

"What guidelines?"

"On how to be a great wife?"

"Then Jeongyeon should prepare Mommyhood 101 for us too!"

While everyone else were bickering as usual, Nayeon stood up and excused herself. She needed air.

Everyone trailed their eyes on their unnie. Some with sympathetic gaze, others (meaning the maknaes) with 'serves you right!' stares. Jeongyeon is battling whether she will follow her or ignore her.

"Do you want to follow her?" asked Momo. Jeongyeon just shrugged.

"Now that you are getting married, you may want to finally have closure?"

"What's the use?"

"Peace," the youngest of the Japanese said, "you were once a big part of each others lives, unnie. Give yourselves the peace that you both needed so you can turn to the next chapter already."

Jeongyeon has always trusted Mina's judgment. So she went and followed Nayeon minutes after the older went off.

She found her by the beach, sitting by the shoreline watching the full moon. Her hair was flowing through the wind. From where Jeongyeon was standing, she can clearly see Nayeon. She's still pretty, she thought. Jimin is really lucky to have her.

She approached Nayeon quietly. She sat beside her, a couple of centimeters away from her. It was quite a view. Both of them sitting side by side with the moon between them. Jeongyeon broke the silence.

"Hi," she turned her gaze to Nayeon. Nayeon just smiled, a forced one.

"How have you been?" Nayeon shrugged. Jeongyeon is a bit frustrated she cannot talk to Nayeon properly.

"The last time we talked was five years ago,"

"You cut me off your life, I deserved that."

Now it was Jeongyeon's turn to be silent. She should have not picked up that bone.

"How's your son?" Nayeon decided to address the elephant in the room.

Jeongyeon's face lit up. If there is someone whom she loves more than anything else in the world, it is Kyungwan.

"He's fine! He's been blabbing here and there. He likes to run off and it really exhausts me but I love that boy. Remember when you told me I should have a grand dream? Now I do," she smiled, "I wanted my son to grow up full of love, you know? I did not imagine myself being this in love with a boy but god, I'll do anything for him."

"How old is he?"

"2."

"Who's the father?"

"Jin," she softly answered. She decided to tell Nayeon about Jin. "Jin was my first friend moving to New York."

Jeongyeon looked at Nayeon as if asking if she can go on. Nayeon nodded go ahed.

"I moved to New York alone. For months I locked myself in my apartment, crying because I lost the only person that keeps me going. I had no motivation, I was so tired of everything." Jeongyeon sighed deeply.

"Jin was my next-door neighbor. We ran to each other throwing garbage. I accidentally said sorry in Korean and he smiled at me. We became close since then. He was also lecturing in NYU so we go there together, spend our breaks together, go home together. We literally did everything together."

"Our friendship was originally platonic," Jeongyeon recalled, "until we got drunk and had sex." Nayeon gulped. She felt her throat dried up again. Someone was also pinching her chest.

"We have been fuck buddies for a year until I skipped pills and the condom was torn off," Jeongyeon laughed but Nayeon doesn't find anything funny.

"We had Kyungwan. He wanted to marry me right away but I told him I am not ready. I love him, I do." A tear fell on Nayeon's eyes. Hearing that Jeongyeon is in love with someone else breaks her heart.

"I love him but I was still hung up on you," she admitted. Nayeon heard her heart shattering into pieces. Jeongyeon handed her a red velvet box. Nayeon's cries were harder this time. "I was so sure I will spend the rest of my life with you, Nayeon."

"I'm sorry," Jeongyeon was crying now too. Walking down the memory lane makes her feel all the pain again.

Nayeon opened the box and found a ring. It was a diamond ring, totally Nayeon's style.

"I was going to propose after Japan. I already asked permission from both our parents. They were as excited as me," Jeongyeon recalled.

"And if you had said yes, we were moving to New York that summer," Nayeon snapped her head to Jeongyeon. The younger had a small smile in her face.

"I was offered to teach in New York University. I would have brought you there, you know. We could have lived there, get married there, build a life together," at this point, Nayeon was now bawling. "God, Nayeon, I had everything planned out!"

"I'm so sorry Jeongyeon," she tried to reach Jeongyeon's hand. Instead, Jeong pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay now, Nay," she kissed her hair, "if that didn't happen, I wouldn't have Kyungwan."

They cried for a couple more minutes. When Both of them has calmed down, Jeongyeon asked Nayeon.

"Where in New York did you stay? I know it is a big state but I kind of hoped to bump into you those 5 years."

"I didn't go to New York," she answered shyly. Jeongyeon was taken aback.

"Jimin did not take me to New York." The younger didn't know what to say. She hugged Nayeon even more tight and kissed her palm. A scar caught Jeongyeon's attention.

"What happened here?"

"Cigarette scar."

"You smoke?" Nayeon shook her head. No one in the group knew about this. But somehow, she felt like telling it to Jeongyeon.

"When Jimin forced himself again to me one night, I slapped him hard. He lighted a cigarette and burnt it in my palm as a punishment."

Jeongyeon was furious. She never laid her hand on Nayeon but Jimin did.

"Was it the only time he hurt you?"

"That was the only time I fought back," she confessed. "He was abusive, it took me years before I found the courage to ran away."

Jeongyeon was lost for words. She admits that she got mad at Nayeon but she never wished for her to feel this pain. An idea popped into her mind.

"Jin's a lawyer, let's bring this to court," she suggested, "let my fiancé handle this case."

"No need. He doesn't hurt me anymore."

"But what if he does that to other people?"

"He's no longer here in Korea. He is in Japan now, his career is really flourishing there."

They spent the night catching up. Nayeon telling her what's kept her busy for 5 years. Although New York dream was never turned into reality, Jeogyeon is happy with what Nayeon has right now. She owns a small boutique in Seoul. Earlier that year, her designs were worn in a local fashion show which caught national attention. She has several fashion shows lined up on her sleeves after Jihyo's wedding.

Jeongyeon did the same. She let Nayeon know what's happened to her in the past 5 years, focusing on Kyungwan. Nayeon realized how much Jeongyeon loves her son.

"So, when are you planning to tie the knot?"

"Hopefully next year," answered Jeongyeon. "I am just finishing up my PhD then we'll get married after."

They went back to their hotel a little past midnight.

*

There was never a dry eyes during Jihyo's wedding. Everyone was full of emotions especially as Daniel broke into tears seeing Jihyo walk down the aisle.

The wedding vows of the newlyweds were entertaining and full of love. Nayeon stared at the little family in front of her, and again, her heart broke into pieces.

On the reception, Jeongyeon introduced Jin and Kyungwan to everyone.

"Say hi to you aunties, Kyungwanie," she told her son. Her son asked her to put him down. He went to each and every girl, hugging and kissing them. His last destination was Nayeon. His face light up seeing the woman.

"Hi!!!!" He smiled widely as he greeted Nayeon.

"Hello Kyungwan," he raised his arms signalling Nayeon to pick him up. So she did.

Kyungwan poked her teeth and laughed, "same teeth," then he pointed to his. True enough, the boy's two front teeth resembles that of a bunny. Just like Nayeon.

"Mommy..hmmm..loves bunny. Kyungwan, hmmm Mommy's bunny!!" Everyone turned to Jeongyeon with what Kyungwan has said.

"She liked rabbits when she pregnant. Everything rabbit related must be bought. Even that candy, white rabbit," Jin explained, "all of Kyugwan's plushies are bunnies too." Jeongyeon was tomato red with the revelation of her son and his father. Kyungwan on the other hand did not let go of Nayeon. He was just hugging her. He found a unique bond between them brought by their same teeth.

Nayeon also met Jin. In just a couple of hours she knew him, she knew he will take good care of Jeongyeon. Something she was not able to do.

"You alright?" Momo sat beside her. Everyone else were dancing. Nayeon is staring at the trio in front of her dancing like a complete family.

"I have to," she sighed. "What will happen to me now, Mo?"

Momo wiped the tear that fell off Nayeon's eye. "You will be fine, unnie."

Jeongyeon and Kyungwan suddenly caught Nayeon's gaze. They both smiled sweetly at her. And for the first time in 5 years, Nayeon knew what to do.

She let go of Jeongyeon.


End file.
